


The Hill

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Arthur visits Merlin





	The Hill

It is lonely on the hill. Arthur doesn’t know why he is here, where Merlin died. Here where he killed Merlin with his cowardice. It’s too cold to dig a proper grave, and Uther wouldn’t allow it anyway. Instead, he watches as the snow gentle covers his friend in a soft looking white blanket. He looks so cold. Arthur sighs; the moon hears him. The moon shifts the clouds, just enough to shine on cracked ribs and dried blood lips, a solemn promise. The light hits the snow making it glitter, much like the robe Merlin might’ve worn in life.


End file.
